The output of a regulator circuit is preferably maintained at a relatively constant voltage even if a relatively large transient change in the load current occurs. One way to enable this relatively constant output voltage is to feed back the output voltage in a loop that controls the regulator's output voltage. However, the speed at which the regulator can respond to a load transient is mostly limited by how fast the feedback loop can react to a change in load.
Typically, a voltage regulator is employed in many applications that provide a relatively constant current, such as Light Emitting Diode (LED) applications. Also, LED applications often enable dimming of the emitted light by switching the relatively constant current “on” and “off” periodically, e.g., reducing the periodic pulse width of the “on” time versus the “off” time while at the same time maintaining the driving current for the LED during the on time at a relatively constant level. However, at least in part because of this relatively fast on/off switching, the application's voltage regulator often exhibits undershoot in its output voltage at the beginning of the “on” pulse and/or overshoot in its output voltage at the start of the “off” pulse. This overshoot and/or undershoot in the output voltage can cause audible noise that is undesirable for operating LEDs and other applications.